


All The Good Girls Go To Hell

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Based off my au in tumblr from an ask, Blood and Violence, Diana is Snow's name, Evil White AU, Grimm could care less about Red and Badwolf together, Mira doesnt go off book, Other, Poor baby Briar, Snow White Turns Evil AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: This is based on the ask I got of Snow being the bad guy and which turned to Snow White Going Evil AU. Also the title is from Billie Ellish’s song. Also thanks to @thegayestasexual for helping me with the title. Also genna base Mira’s looks on the comics but add the parts from the show as well. As well as change a few things.
Relationships: Good King/Evil Queen (Ever After High), Snow White (Ever After High)/Prince Charming (Ever After High)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none so far really just slight mention of alcohol use

Diana was excited for her story to start right away. Her class had graduated a few months ago and she was eagerly waiting for her fairytale to start.

Mira hadn’t even enacted anything on her which was strange really.

She must be planning something spectacular!

She was pacing the walls of Good Castle when she curiously looked out a window and furrows her eyebrows.

A black horse, which oddly had a skull crown decorating it, with knights guarding it, which was somewhat odd since the only person in the land of Ever After who had a black horse with skulls delicately placed on it was…

Oh.

Mira Queen.

Diana frowns, ‘why would Mira be here?’ she thought before she lit up at the realization.

Every past telling of the Snow White story had the Evil Queen of the story marry into the White family. However, that really couldn’t be the explanation

She rushed her way downstairs and skidded as she heard the giggles of Mira Queen who was smiling at something Snow’s father, Good King (Edward King), had said.

The giggling caught her off guard, but she shook it off.

“Hey dad,” Diana said with a bright smile before furrowing her brows as her father looked at her nervously before smiling big again.

“Diana dear! The person I was looking for,” he said with a kind smile.

“What for?” she asked curiously as she glanced at Mira who was wearing a lovely dress that had more bright color in it really.

“I have some news to tell you my dear,” he said softly as he glanced at Mira before looking at his daughter, “Mira and I are courting,” he says.

Diana blinked and took a step back at the news. Sure her mother died when she was just a few days old and sure it had to do with her birth combined with how her Evil Queen made the poisoned apple a bit too strong.

Or so they say.

That and because they had to start the tale early because Diana’s mother had gotten pregnant at 15 years old with her Good King and didn’t want word of what Alice White had done.

Of her being pregnant, so Grimm had told her parents and the Evil Queen of their tale to start the tale early. So as to not have a scandal.

No one suspected anything really.

Mira’s mother, Miranna Queen (who was in a way Diana’s step grandmother), had been 21 years old because Mira’s grandmother had Miraralla first while Alice’s mother had Alice 6 years after the birth of Miranna Queen.

So all this time her father spent his time raising her with her maternal grandmother, who was resurrected for the specific purpose to raise Diana, by his side. Never getting in a relationship with anyone, since he was raising the next Snow White.

So to hear that her father, who is 34 years old, is dating Mira is a shock.

Especially since Mira is the same age as Diana.

Even though past tellings had Queens marry that age as well.

Or a bit older.

She smiles weakly, which went unnoticed by Mira and Good King who were holding hands.

She was weary now.

She… didn’t think this would happen at all really.

* * *

“They make such a lovely couple,” Diana jumps as she turned to look at Red Ridding Hood, Crimson Hood, and The Big Bad Wolf, Remus Badwolf.

Mira’s bffas of course, whom came to the party dinner Good King had hosted.

How odd she had friends who were supposed to be enemies.

Diana smiled weakly and glanced at Diana who was with Edward, the couple were happily talking with Fiona Thorn, better known as Maleficent, and Valarie Goodfairy.

Mira wore purple fish tail skirt that had black stitching that helped make it seem as if animal bones were decorating the skirt, a black queen Anne top with black platform heels. Her hair was done in a fishtail braid, her small crown with the bone of a raven sitting on top delicately on her head.

The sight of beauty.

Diana pushed down the burst of jealousy she had for Mira.

It was ok, she was Snow White, the most fairest, of course Mira would be the fairest 1st. That’s how the story goes.

She looked away after a minute to look back at Crimson and Remus and smiled wearily, “indeed.”

Crimson bit back a smile, she and Remus knew from Mira that she felt as if Diana was uncomfortable with the relationship of her enemy with her daddy dearest. However, to Crimson and Remus it was clear Mira truly did love Good King. The man had wooed her well and he didn’t care at all about her being his daughter’s enemy.

The two have been dating for over 5 months, well 7 if you count the 2 months when they kept their relationship a secret, and they looked to be going strong.

“Nothing wrong with it,” Diana said with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes as she looked back to see Good King place a kiss on Mira’s cheek.

Diana wished Willow was there, but her tale was already in progress and well… she wasn’t really allowed to dinner parties or anything really.

She did see the ugly stepsisters and their evil mother. So there was that. However, they left after a while once it was 9 PM, she just hoped Willow was ok.

The poor girl never had a chance to leave the home she was now trapped in.

Emerald Lockes was here though, but the woman was so annoying with how she silently criticized the palace each time she came for a visit.

Diana bit back a groan before putting on a dazzling smile and walked up to Emerald.

At least she could talk with her.

Albeit probably not that of interesting things.

* * *

A year in a half (or almost 2 years and a month really) to Mira and Good King’s relationship and Diana was getting impatient.

When the heck will their tale begin?!

She was thinking this during a ball that her father had thrown for Mira’s 21st birthday and everyone was invited.

Diana wore a sweetheart gown

With her hair in a curls, but she felt a bite of anger seeing what Mira was wearing.

(Mira wore this)

With her mint blonde hair in waves with a small braided part in it.

It was a simple but elegant look that she had somehow been able to pull off with the many animal bone jewelry she wore.

She smiled sweetly to guests and danced with random Charming princes before pausing in confusion as the music stopped.

A spotlight flashed onto her father, who was smiling at Mira who had her hands on the pockets of her dress, whom held a microphone.

The next few things her father said caused her to stand there frozen as the whole room cheered and clapped.

Her father proposed to Mira.

Mira was marrying her father, the Good King, Diana’s daddy dearest.

She felt her stomach clench before breathing deeply.

A few hours after the ball ended she paced her room and took deep breaths.

“It’s no problem! Plenty of Queens have married a Good King to progress or create a story before poisoning their Snow White,” she whispers to herself as she chugged on the bottle of wine that she had sneaked out of the wine cellar.

Her lips were a light blue, the bottle half empty, it was full when she entered the room.

“Yeah…no need to worry! Plenty of them even divorced their Good King,” she giggles nervously.

Not remembering that it was a rare few of Queen who did end up divorcing their Good King, but that was years and years after their tale was done.

“Our tale is meant to start,” Diana hisses before taking another drink as she remembered how her father called Mira beautiful.

“He’s speaking out of love of course,” she mumbled to herself.

* * *

Diana stat there frozen as Mira walked down the isle.

A week had passed after Mira’s 21st birthday and the wedding was happening.

Everyone who was important was invited, even the common folk.

Much to the surprise of no one, Mira opted to wear a black wedding gown.

Her blonde mint hair now dyed black was in curls and she held the black roses close to her as she reached Edward. Remus having walked her down the isle.

It very much suited her.

The rest of the wedding was a blur, all Diana remembered was feeling ice in the pit of her stomach.

 _'Just part of the story,’_ Diana chanted in her head throughout the whole day.

3 months later Dia- no! Snow White was now in the woods with the seven dwarfs.

In the glass coffin they made her.

3 months after she had been awoken by her prince, Prince Draiden Charming, and married him she was now living the best life.

She had her own kingdom, well… the kingdom that all past Snow Whites were able to rule over once their story finished.

Her grandmother had given it to her after she got back from her honeymoon.

She fixes her hair when she pauses a little.

“I haven’t seen father for almost 4 months,” she whispers shocked before finally deciding to go over to Good Castle to visit her father. Surely Evil Queen and him have already divorced.

The story already ended, no need for them to be married!

Snow made her way to Good Castle, she hopped off the carriage and in excitement threw open the doors. She looked around furrowing her eyebrows.

There were many dark knights guarding the place.

….that could only mean one thing.

Evil Queen was still here.

“Ah! Snow! What a lovely visit!” Mira called out from the top of the stairs, her mint blonde hair in a messy braid as she wore a black and violet fish tail skirt with a long sleeved button up black shirt with slingback heels.

“Hello Evil Queen,” Snow said with a weak smile which wasn’t noticed by Mira who smiled as her husband hugged her.

“There’s my beautiful wife! The fairest in my heart,” Edward said playfully.

Snow freezes at that. Evil Queen? The fairest?

But…. she was the fairest! Her! Snow White! She, Diana White, THE Snow White was the fairest!

She felt as if she was splashed with cold water.

But she felt as if a damn had been broken.

Mira couldn’t still be married to Snow’s father unless…. unless their story hasn’t actually finished.

If it did then Mira and Good King have to have divorced by now….

“Snow?” Snow blinked and fought off the urge to sneer at her enemy as shr looked up st Mira.

“Yes?”

“Would you like to stay for lunch? Me and Edward have a few things to do later on so really lunch time is the perfect time to catch up,” Mira said with a bright smile.

“Sure!” Snow said ignoring the hisses in her mind as Good King cooed at Mira and called her beautiful.

 _'Draiden never calls me beautiful,’_ Diana thought bitterly.

 _'Surely our tale isn’t done,’_ Diana thought darkly as she was handed her plate.

The anger inside of her continued to grow the whole week as she kept visiting and watched how wonderful her father and her enemy’s marriage was. Her marriage wasn’t like that at all.

How unfair.

Mira couldn’t be the fairest. Snow White was!

But Good King kept calling her beautiful! He **_HAS_** to call Snow that.

She is his daughter. It’s fair.

But he never did it.

How unfair.

Jealousy continued to grow.

She was the fairest.

All of Ever After knew that.

But it looked like they needed a reminder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cheating

Snow White paced her and her husband's room, she had a vodka bottle in her hand.

She wasn't outright drunk. Just a bit tipsy.

_'Mira fairest in my heart.'_

_'Mira the beauty of my eye.'_

Snow's head was swimming as she kept repeating the evening over and over again.

She had visited her father and Mira again, having cancelled a few meetings that she was meant to go to, and had witnessed the loving marriage of Good King and Evil Queen.

Draiden never calls her pet names.

He never did so.

_'HE SHOULD! HE'S OUR HUSBAND! MY HUSBAND HE'S SUPPOSED TO SHOWER ME WITH LOVE,'_ she screams in her head before letting out a growl before throwing the bottle of vodka into the wall.

_'He never calls us beautiful. He never gives us gifts. He doesn't shower us with jewelry,'_ her mind kept whispering these taunts before she screamed loudly in frustration.

She pants as she stood there before growling weakly.

She wipes her eyes smearing her mascara around her eyes.

She glanced at her mirror and her eyes widened, she and Draiden planned a ball that would take place in a few hours so she took a deep breath before calling for multiple maids into the room.

She will look fairest.

_She just had to._

_She was Snow White._

_It was true._

_She had to remind everyone._

____

Snow pouts, her husband having left her to her own devices in the ball they had planned. She was very much annoyed at that really.

It was already close to midnight, and her feet were a bit sore from the heels she wore under the dress.

(She wore this)

_'He should be hanging off my arm,'_ she thought bitterly as she looked around giving everyone a sweet smile.

She felt anger bubble up as she saw Mira and her father. Holding hands and speaking to a noticeably pregnant Sleeping Beauty, Dawn Beauty.

(Mira wore this and yes I will keep goggling dresses that match their color)

Such a simple look that looked extremely elegant on Mira. Snow held back a growl and continued to school her features to show she was happy.

Turns out Dawn Beauty awoke a month or two into the Snow White tale and married her Prince, a Charming whom wooed her instantly after he awoke her.

She was now 3 months pregnant, her belly having started to show really.

And it looked like Beauty and her husband became friends with Evil Queen and Good King.

Even Crimson Hood and Remus Badwolf were there.

Her prince Charming, Phisco Charming, was walking around the ballroom meeting people.

"Ms. White, quite the pleasure to meeting the fairest in the land," a husky voice said catching her attention as she looked up from her drink and saw the gray eyes of Phisco Charming.

The man was a brunette wearing a blue suit as he bowed at Queen Snow White.

She fought off the blush that she felt come up and smiled sweetly at the prince.

"Why hello Prince Phisco," she said with a smile.

"Why is a beautiful thing like you all alone?" the prince said with a confused look that made her transfixed at what he just said.

"Oh my dear husband has to attend to guests," she said fluttering her eyelashes at him which made him flush red.

Snow glanced around and smiled, no one was glancing their way.

"It's quite the night," he said with a weak smile.

"Oh I think I can make quite the night for you," Snow whispered quietly to him which caused him to feel his stomach clench.

"Really?" he asked nervously.

"Indeed," she said with a wide smirk.

An hour later she was munching on pretzels and sipping wine to get the salty taste out of her mouth. She smirked at how she caused the prince to having to muffle his noises.

He called her beautiful.

It was the least she could do really.

She had given him her phone number, just in case really.

___

"You're beautiful," he pants as he falls back on the bed.

"Why thank you my dear," she giggles as she snuggles up to him.

She had the urge for a fixing of the prince and took him to the abandoned cottage that was always left alone till the next generation telling of a Snow White tale happened.

"That was absolutely amazing really. You were very beautiful," the prince praises her making her lightly blush.

"You weren't so bad yourself tiger," she said with a smirk.

Prince Phisco blushes a little before looking at his watch.

"Shit."

"What?" Snow asked innocently as she furrowed her brows.

"I have to go. Sleeping Beauty is going for an ultrasound appointment in an hour and I would like to be able to go. I promised her that."

The prince sat up starting to gather his clothes when he felt an arm hug his shoulder and shivers feeling the breasts of Queen Snow brush against his back.

"Stay," she whispers softly in his ear.

Prince Phisco gulps as he felt her hug him more as she placed kisses on his neck. Careful as to not leave a mark.

Back in Beauty Castle, Dove Beauty waited patiently for her husband with her two new friends.

Mira and Edward King-Queen, the couple had decided to combine their last names to the amusement of their friends and other kingdoms.

The three waited for Phisco for half an hour before deciding to leave together to the appointment.

Mira frowns on the carriage ride over, _'how odd. Prince Phisco really was excited for the appointment.'_

___

A month after the first time they slept together Snow was looking at herself in the mirror, checking for any marks, blemishes or anything really.

She sighs deeply as she put on mascara.

Draiden, oh sweet naive Draiden, planned a dinner date, however, her dear sweet husband ended up having to attend a business trip with his family.

She applied the dark red lipstick to her already red lips before pausing and lightly touched her lips.

The same lips that Phisco kissed softly.

The same lips that he let touch his skin.

She blinks before brushing her hair and touched her neck.

_'You're so beautiful,' groans the voice of prince Phisco as he gently thrusted into her._

_She grips his shoulders and groans before digging her nails into his skin as he called her beautiful._

She blinks as she came back from her little memory and smirks a little.

Time for a little visit to a certain prince.

Truly she was lucky that she found a sunhat that went well with her paleness by a little for the dress she was wearing. The hat hid her face as she went through the forest by carriage with the few drivers and knights she trusted.

No one would be notice her in the woods.

Turns out the Beauty family left for a trip with the help as well. Only to leave Prince Phisco all alone.

How truly stupid of them really.

She made her to the back of the castle and knocked on the backdoor.

She lowered her coat a little, and took out a bottle of eye drops and pinched her cheeks to make them pink.

She looked like a damsel in distress when Prince Phisco opened the door.

"I know you are a man of honor. I'm so sorry to bother you at home, but I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone.... my dear prince has left me all alone for the night. Won't you be so kind as to..."

She looked down before giving him a pout, "keep me warm tonight?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Phisco gulps before looking around and nods, "of course Queen Snow. Please come in."

Snow didn't feel guilty for what she was about to do.

_'He called us fairest and beautiful, Draiden doesn't do that,'_ she thought as she faked sniffled as she dabbed her eyes to stop "crying" before she felt arms wrap around her and lips touch her neck.

She deserved to be pampered with love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Murder and more cheating

_'Why are they still married?'_ Snow thinks snidely as she watched with a kind smile as Mira and Edward danced with one another in the ball that Dawn Beaty and her family were hosting.

(Mira wore this)

Dawn was now 6 months pregnant, and it's been 3 months since Snow and Prince Phisco started their affair.

Snow was starting to wonder if their tale truly ended, and came to the conclusion that no it hasn't. Meaning she could be with other men.

That cheating on Draiden was fine, it was since well... just because he woke her up from the sleep didn't mean he was her prince or king yet to whom she had to be faithful towards.

Snow glanced around looking at all the people who were attending the party.

(She wore this)

Even if it was a more casual party.

Snow looked around, she was bored and wanted a quickie, but Phisco was dancing with his wife so he wasn't an option.

Her eyes zeroed into a Prince, specifically Prince Dashing Charming, the prince who would rescue Princess Dariah from her tower with the dragon. Their tale hadn't yet started yet since the princess's parents had yet to offer a reward for her rescue.

_'Perfect,'_ Snow thought to herself before she made her way to the prince.

No one noticed when they left.

And no one thought it was odd when the Prince came to visit the White Castle.

___

Snow glanced to see Prince Shore, the next prince of the Little Mermaid, in the boat that would be taking him home. She and Draiden had gone to walk among the commoners to shop for anything she wanted.

That's when she saw the prince who was at the White Kingdom for travel and for items that he couldn't find in his kingdom.

That's when something happened.

Something inside her whispered.

Whispered to follow him.

To steal him away for herself.

_____

Snow arranged for a trip for herself to be sent to Prince Shore's kingdom.

Pontus Kingdom.

She had reassured her husband that she would be careful of course.

She knew that the Little Mermaid tale was about to begin, but something kept whispering to her to steal the prince away from the Little Mermaid.

_'The wretched thing doesn't deserve him,'_ is what went through her mind as she sailed to Pontus Kingdom.

_'He deserves the fairest of them all.'_

Snow looked at the mirror and glanced at the necklace that she snatched from the locked treasure chest that a past Evil Queen left in the castle.

Turns out that it changed your appearance by a bit and she was excited to see if it worked.

Another thing it did was to cause the wearer to drive their ambition.

Snow's ambition was... well to just to be fairest.

Even if she had to harm a few relationships.

_____

She was walking along the shore when she noticed Urianna, otherwise known as the Ursela of this generation, looking at her from afar.

She kept walking, the dagger in her pocket very much itching to be used.

_'Little Mermaid is so close to getting her prince.... the prince you deserve,'_ whispers her mind as she glances at the mermaid turned human walking alongside Prince Shore.

Her blood boils and she grips the dagger.

Turns out the tale had started the day she arrived but this was the 1st day of the mermaid as a human, so Snow had time.

She still had time.

Later that night Snow was in the ocean relaxing when The Sea Watch got near her.

#  -Graphic description of death, skip if ya want-

"Queen Snow I don't think it's safe for you to be in tonight's water-" Urianna starts to say before she's suddenly hit in the back of the head with a big rock.

Snow hisses as she snatched the necklace off of Urianna's neck. The necklace with the Little Mermaid's voice that was traded in the contract.

Urianna head dripped of blood and before she fould protest or scream she was grabbed by the back of the head by her hair and gasps weakly as the dagger Snow had plunged it into Urianna's throat and slashed it.

#  -Murder Scene Done-

Snow pants and wipes the blood off the knife with a cloth and quickly sets out to get rid of the Sea Witches body.

The body of the Sea Witch was to be hidden.

Snow was glad for it being night as she dragged Urianna's body off the shore and into a cave.

She piled rocks on top of the body and smiles sharply before humming as she walked off.

Snow looked at the necklace that had the Little Mermaid's necklace and wrinkles her nose before putting it on.

She had to fake being her, even with the singing.

But it would be worth it.

She will make the prince hers no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

Ariella had suffered the pain of aching bones when she was turned fully human. Urianna had been kind enough to ease a bit of the pain that was always emphasized in their tale and had it that her bones of her new legs ached till she was kissed by her prince.

The Sea Witch could do so little, but she appreciated it.

Her red hair was in tangles as she woke up and she smiles as the maids helped her style it into a braid.

They put her in a soft teal sundress and slippers, her bones aching as they were touched making her almost flinch.

She takes a deep breath before walking towards the dining room of the castle.

She freezes when she sees a brown curly haired, dark blue eyed, and pale skinned woman eating beside her prince.

Was it Urianna? She’s seen Urianna’s human form, but that was just a different disguise she wore in Ever After High, wasn’t it? She asked herself before smiling weakly at the prince as she made her way to the table.

_____

Diana hums and smiles as Shore was intrigued by her voice, but she knew she had to make him more entranced with her. She twirls a hair strand and smiles innocently at the prince, she knew the Little Mermaid had that day and the next to have her chance to kiss the prince.

But… well none of that can happen if the prince was far away.

Could it.

Unless…

She’s brought out of her thoughts when Prince Shore speaks about Ariella, the stupid mermaid. She gives him a tight smile and hums.

“Indeed. It’s very strange she doesn’t speak is it not?”

“Well… yes. A little, but-”

“Isn’t it odd?”

“A little-”

Diana smiles, “hopefully the poor dear isn’t too rough of shape to do so possibly in the near future.”

Prince Shore nods, “indeed.”

Ariella frowns as she eavesdrops from outside the door. She dearly hoped Urianna didn’t go off book by a little.

“I’m the one who saved you,” the brunette woman says aloud.


End file.
